


A Ripple In The Tide

by TwinEnigma



Series: Jason the Jedi AU [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, GFY, Gen, Jedi, Jedi Temple, Qui-Gon and Talia might be related IDEK, Talia is a Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinEnigma/pseuds/TwinEnigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tea is an excuse.</p><p>It always is with Qui-Gon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ripple In The Tide

The scent of tea wafts through the room, a fragrance soothing and mild and not at all out of place within the walls of the Jedi Temple.

Talia cradles her teacup with one hand, the other supporting the base.  She regards the tea within, watching the curl of steam that issues from it in silence, and taps the side of the teacup with her finger.  The liquid ripples.

How appropriate, she thinks idly.

Across from her, Master Qui-Gon Jinn sits quietly, contemplating her.  His own teacup is untouched.  Finally, he speaks: “How _old_ is Jason really, Talia?”

Jason had claimed not to remember and she had told the Council that they could not be sure of his age, for he was small enough that he could be either below the cut off or just beyond it and the full proof of his identity was lost in the endless mire of the Gothamite dataswamps where none dared tread.  In truth, he was already too old to become an Initiate, but the Force sang in him, clear and true, and she could no more ignore it than Bruce had.  With time and training, he would become a strong Jedi, of this she was certain, and to become such, he required the training only the Temple could provide.

She raises her eyes, meeting his gaze, and smiles as she takes a sip of her tea.

“Ah,” he says, as if he had guessed the truth of it long ago.  And perhaps he had.  They are of a like mind in some matters.

“You know me too well,” Talia notes.

Qui-Gon merely smiles.


End file.
